


A Trip To See The Stars

by areuandi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areuandi/pseuds/areuandi
Summary: Rapunzel reminisces the memories she had during her first date with Cassandra, as she prepares for their next one.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Trip To See The Stars

It's seven o'clock in the morning when Rapunzel woke up to the sound of her alarm. "5 more minutes," she muttered to herself. She was about to doze back to sleep when she realized she had a date with her girlfriend scheduled that day. Her eyes shot back up and a huge grin spread across her face. She buried her head into her satin-covered pillow and giggled to her heart's content. She still can't get over the fact that her best friend is also her girlfriend. She unlocked her phone and gazed at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Cassandra during their first date. Overwhelmed with a sudden urge of giddiness, Rapunzel lightly kissed the screen of her phone, directly above Cassandra's lips. "Good morning, Cass...", she whispered. Without wasting any time, Rapunzel lifted herself out of bed and beamed with, "This is gonna be the best day ever!".

She referred to her handy-dandy cork board hanged against the wall above her desk. Pinned on it were her morning to-do lists and date-with-my-best-girlfriend to-do lists. As per usual, she broke into a song when doing her daily chores. In the shower, she sings. When changing clothes, she sings. When she brushes her brown, chopped hair (which Cassandra helped in cutting and dyeing), she sings. Pascal, her exotic Veiled Chameleon pet seemed to like it when Rapunzel sings.

"Good morning, Pascal!", Rapunzel greeted as she gingerly placed a bowl of crickets in her pet friend's cage. Having Pascal for almost three years, Rapunzel has gotten a hang of taking care of him. It was difficult at first, and Cassandra had to scold her several times for almost putting Pascal's health at risk. Cassandra didn't seem like a pet-person on the outside, but she cares a lot about living beings, especially animals. It's one of the reasons why Rapunzel fell head over heels for her. Rapunzel gushed at the memory of how she first got Pascal and broke into a song... Again.

Being the artistic person that she is, she decorated the outside of his cage with her paintings—which were mostly portraits of Pascal. Then after feeding Pascal, Rapunzel prepared her breakfast. Just a few months ago, Rapunzel decided to go vegan as a way to help the Earth. The idea was suggested to her by her art friend, Dahlia. They were in several classes together, although Cassandra isn't fond of her for some reason. After a few minutes of cooking, Rapunzel finally finished her dish. Her preferred breakfast is usually Eggless French Toast and a mug of almond milk, and that's what she had this time too. She checked her clock and it was still a few hours too early before Cassandra picks her up. Which meant she had lots of time preparing for their date.

After eating her hearty breakfast, she brushed her teeth and began freshening herself up. As much she has confidence in knowing how Cassandra loves her for how she looks—even without makeup, Rapunzel still felt like she had to make herself  _ perfect _ and presentable. Besides, it would all be worth it once she sees Cassandra and her gaping expression. Oh, and the shy way she'd deliver her compliment. Rapunzel loved it all. She adored her girlfriend very much.

For her outfit, she decided to wear a butterfly-sleeved dress, something Cassandra picked up for her. Cassandra noted that it would look nice on Rapunzel and would accentuate her... She never really finished that sentence. Rapunzel never wore it before either, so she thought it was her big chance on trying to get Cassandra to finish that sentence. A fan of comfortable footwear, Rapunzel paired her dress with some slip-on sneakers. Finally, she tied her outfit together with a necklace that had a sun pendant that matched with her girlfriend's moon necklace. They were  _ that _ kind of couple.

"Come to think of it, Cass stepped up her gifting game, huh?" Rapunzel thought to herself, as she sunk into her living room's couch. "Although nothing could top off her first gift. It was way back before we became friends. She accidentally tore the sling of my bag when we first met. It was baffling to me how just bumping into her made my bag tear. I guess she's just too strong." Rapunzel sighed at the memory. "And then she went out of her way to buy myself a new bag because she felt sorry. She also found out about my profound love of collecting things and my habit of having a journal on my person at all times. It was really sweet of her, even after all the offensive comments some of my classmates said about her. I never believed them, either way.

"One thing led to another, and eventually, we confessed our mutual love for each other. It was nerve-wracking, especially since we fought before the confession. It was a petty fight, stemming from the lack of communication but everything went happily in the end. And after that, we dated! Cass was keen on impressing me, even after the establishment of my feelings for her. She would buy me sets of paintbrushes and paints, but they were usually ones I already had. After that, she'd buy me sketchbooks and canvases, but they were the ones with the quality I didn't like. I still treasured them though, and I still have them! It was a long learning process until Cass finally decided she'd gift me new experiences. To which I responded with ugly sobbing since I was raised by a narcissist who didn't let me experience the outside world. I told Cass about how Gothel used me as a way to get herself child-support money from her husband. She manipulated me but covered up her horrific act by coddling me with the fact that she was keeping me safe. Heck, she didn't even let me use the internet! It took eighteen long years until a family next door adopted me as their daughter. They were childless for a long time, and once they found out about my terrible situation, they did all that they could to get me away from that. They are the perfect family who loves me as I am. They even sent me to an art school that honed the skills I have now.

"The new-experiences gift idea led to Cass and me to travel up to Mount Saison for our first date. A meteor shower was going to take place on that day, and according to my research, it was the perfect spot to view it. It was an amazing day, and the night sky was wonderful! But I couldn't help but feel like Cass wasn't paying attention at the meteor shower at all. She was looking at..." Rapunzel stopped her train of thought and blushed at her resurfacing memories. She buried her face into her hands and let out a high-pitched squeal. As if on cue, the doorbell to her apartment room rang. "Coming!", Rapunzel called. She quickly grabbed her bag lying on the kitchen counter, but as she reached to open the door, she tripped on one of her paintings. She did her classic yelp which made Cassandra, on the other end of the door, worried.

"Raps? Are you okay?" Cassandra said, to which Rapunzel replied with, "Yep! I'm alright! Just tripped on my paintings, you know!". Cassandra let out a sigh of relief and shook her head at the mere image of her girlfriend tripping over paintings. Rapunzel opened the door and fixed herself, "Sorry about that—", before stopping herself in her tracks when she saw the stunning woman before her. She let out a "Woah," and stared at Cassandra for a good five seconds. Cassandra chuckled in a way that made Rapunzel's heart jump to her throat. After taking in Rapunzel's reaction she asks, "What?" and brushes a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. At the moment, Rapunzel was going through a severe panic as  _ Cass's shoulders, Cass's shoulders, Cass's shoulders  _ came into her brain like a religious mantra. Cassandra was wearing a camisole top that showed off her shoulders and arm muscles, paired with green cropped pants and beige combat boots. "N-Nothing! You look great, Cass.", Rapunzel stuttered and bit her bottom lip while avoiding Cassandra's gaze. Cassandra, on the other hand, held in her feelings of joy and accomplishment after finally seeing her girlfriend flustered and red because of her. "She's so cute!" she thought, and the urge to just kiss her right then and there was pushing her to her limits.

Rapunzel decided it wasn't good to waste time at her apartment's doorway, as there was going to be a best-day-ever ahead of them. She snapped out of her daze (not completely), locked the door behind her, and took Cassandra's arms around her own. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!", Rapunzel said and gave Cassandra the warmest smile she could muster amidst all her nervousness. Now, it was Cassandra's turn to feel flustered as Rapunzel's smile was always her weakness.

The girls were riding a train to somewhere in the city. They wanted to enjoy their date at a scenic plaza filled with charming shops and quaint cafes. As they arrived, Rapunzel did not hold back her excitement as everything around her was colorful and vibrant. There were street performers and entertainers, and kiosks selling parfaits and ice cream. Cassandra just let Rapunzel lead the way while making sure she wasn't getting into trouble. As much as she loved seeing Rapunzel all carefree and free-spirited, she just as much hated it if she saw her in pain or danger.

They had their lunch at a restaurant that just opened, and much to Rapunzel's surprise, the restaurant pretty much had her aesthetic hands-down: birds, paintings, and colorful vines. "This place is so wonderful, Cass! I mean, look at those paintings—OOH! And those bird figurines! There's an owl, a hummingbird, a Shoebill stork, and..." Rapunzel stopped and gave a sour look. "What's wrong, Raps?", Cassandra asks. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and replied, "A swan. They just had to include a swan, did they?". Cassandra stared at her in shock but later found herself laughing with a little snort. Rapunzel continued with her sour expression until Cassandra's contagious laughter infected her. "I agree, that's kind of tacky, isn't it?", Cassandra said as she wiped the laughter tears from under her eyes. "Yeah! Anyone who considers swan figurines as an aesthetic decoration is officially a  _ dud _ " Rapunzel replied, only to realize she was being rude. She covered her mouth and glanced around the restaurant to see if anyone heard her, "Nobody heard that right?", Rapunzel whispered. "Don't worry, Raps. I heard the owner of this restaurant has a stupid  _ goatee _ ." Cassandra replied as she motioned a swaying gesture from under her chin. "What? You think?" Rapunzel giggled. The two girls laughed at their silliness until a waiter brought them their order. "One bowl of spring asparagus salad and a plate of beefsteak and fries, coming right up." the waiter said as he served their orders before them. Cassandra was now salivating at her meat platter while Rapunzel elegantly set a napkin on her lap. Cassandra looked at Rapunzel's dish and said, "Remind me again why you chose to follow  _ that _ girl's idea of going vegan?". Rapunzel gave her a smirk and replied, "I like doing good things, Cass. You of all people should know that I'd do something like this sooner or later.". Cassandra sliced a huge chunk of her steak and stuffed it into her mouth, "I mean, I guess.", Cassandra said.

After lunch, Cassandra and Rapunzel traveled to a nearby department store that sold glow-in-the-dark stickers. They were looking for star-shaped stickers to decorate Cassandra's room once the day was over. Their  _ real _ date, Cassandra said, was apparently, at her apartment. They enjoyed each other's company as they played around with the items at the store and taking selfies at any chance they get. They eventually got their stickers after almost getting kicked out by the salespeople for being too loud. They just laughed after they paid up since what mattered for them was they had fun.

"And did you see her face?" Rapunzel snorted. "I know!" Cassandra laughed. Their day was almost coming to an end as they saw the sunset before them. The sky was an impeccable color combination of gold, orange, and purple. The night was almost upon them and they both realized what it meant. Rapunzel can feel the quick thumping of her heart, and Cassandra was just as nervous as she pressed her lips together. "So...", Cassandra started. "The day passed by so quickly, huh?" she said, taking notice of the rising tension between her and her brunette girlfriend. Rapunzel stared back at Cassandra and met her eyes. For a moment, her breath hitched as Cassandra's hazel eyes enrapture her. She felt sudden heat rise to her cheeks and the thumping in her chest not only grew quicker but also louder. It seemed like the perfect moment to kiss, for Rapunzel to just lean in and place her lips on Cassandra's, but Cassandra was quick enough to raise her hand against Rapunzel's cheek to caress it. "Let's go?" Cassandra asked, her voice cracking, but barely that Rapunzel couldn't hear. Rapunzel was confused. She was sure they were going to kiss. She subconsciously knitted her eyebrows and looked away. "Uh, yeah. Sure." Rapunzel said. "Let me just, uh, grab my—", Rapunzel reached for her shoulders to grip on her bag, but by then was now not with her. "Cass! My bag!", Rapunzel exclaims. "It's not with me! I-I must have left it at the department store, I'll go back in and check if—", Cassandra stopped her and gently grabbed Rapunzel's arm. "Raps, it's already late. We'll miss the train." Cassandra explained. "But that bag is important, Cass!", Rapunzel retaliates in desperation. Cassandra can see the look of determination on Rapunzel's face and let go of her arm. She was beyond touched that Rapunzel cared so much about the first gift she gave to her. Which, in her defense, wasn't even a gift, it was something she owed to Rapunzel for breaking her bag. "Okay. I'll wait for you at the cafe once you find it. I'll order your favorite drink." Cassandra offered as she gave the same look of fondness she gave to Rapunzel whenever she does something amazing. "Thanks, Cass. I promise I'll come back as quickly as I can so we don't miss the train.", Rapunzel replied and took Cassandra's right cheek into her hands and gave it a peck.

Cassandra watched as her girlfriend sped towards the department store as she grazed on the place Rapunzel's lips landed on. It was warm, she thought. It was warm like the sun, and its warmth spread all across her body making her feel faint. "I think I might just melt because of her.", she muttered to herself. She headed to the cafe and ordered a banana-almond smoothie, and a blue lemonade to get by. After getting her order, she propped herself into one of the chairs next to the window so Rapunzel can spot her easily. Several minutes passed by, and those minutes transitioned into an hour. "What's taking her so long?" Cassandra thought. Slowly, thoughts of Rapunzel getting into trouble crept into her anxious mind. But then again, she knows how to handle herself and Rapunzel is a big girl who can keep herself safe. Although, nothing could repress Cassandra's worries as the hour doubled before her. The sky was now completely dark, and the train might have already left a few moments ago. Cassandra had high hopes that Rapunzel would return to her and she trusts that she can keep herself away from harm. But the cafe was now closing and Cassandra had no choice but to go follow her girlfriend back at the department store.

"Sorry I took so long!", Cassandra looked up from her seat as she was about to leave. It was Rapunzel and all her glory. Rapunzel rushed into the cafe, her chest heaving as if she had just run a marathon. "Raps! Oh, I was so worried!", Cassandra ran up to hug Rapunzel and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Did you find your bag?" Cassandra asked. "Yes! Yes, I did. It took a while, but I was lucky enough to bump into Dahlia, who was also work—" Rapunzel stops and says, "Whoops.". She remembered how Cassandra didn't get along with Dahlia. Cassandra shook her hand and wrapped Rapunzel back into a hug. "All's good, Raps. As long as you're safe..." Cassandra trailed, "... And here within my arms.". Rapunzel sighed and hugged her girlfriend back. Behind them, was a stout man with a mustache. He scoffed then smiled at the couple. "Sorry!", Rapunzel said. "Um, Mr. M-Monty? We'll be taking our leave.", she chirped as she walked back towards the door. "Girls! Don't forget your drinks and your shopping bags!", Mr. Monty said. "R-Right. Thank you!", Rapunzel said.

"I guess we'll have to book a cab," Cassandra said as she scrolled through her phone's apps. "I'm sorry, Cass. This was supposed to be a perfect day, and I ruined it for us by being forgetful. Which is so not like me!" Rapunzel said. "I guess... I guess I was just nervous." Rapunzel shrugged. "Are you kidding me? Raps, you know that whenever I see you happy, it's always going to be a perfect day. I had fun. And I have to admit, I was pretty nervous too.". Rapunzel looked up to meet her girlfriend's eyes, and this time, she was sure she'd get the kiss she's been eager for. Cassandra was even up for it as she leaned closer to Rapunzel's face. But of course, they get interrupted. Cassandra's phone received a notification informing her that the cab she booked was almost in their area. 

As they took the cab home, both of them were quiet. Perhaps they were tired, perhaps the conflicting tension between them was becoming uncomfortable. When they arrived at Cassandra's apartment, Rapunzel offered to pay the fare since she felt responsible for causing all the trouble. "Besides," Rapunzel said, "I think you've paid for the entirety of this date. Well, except now.". The girls stepped out of the cab and ascended to Cassandra's room. They maintained their quiet atmosphere and avoided eye contact with each other. "Go take a bath first, Raps. You came into the cafe all sweaty. I wouldn't want you to get a cold. I'll prepare another set of clothes for you." Cassandra said. "Thanks, Cass.", Rapunzel said as she made her way into the bathroom. In a way, Cassandra's apartment was like her second home, so she got around and felt comfortable. Cassandra prepared a shirt and bottom for Rapunzel to wear and changed out of her camisole and pants. She slipped into another camisole and a pair of loose leggings and headed into the bathroom door to knock on it. "I'll be leaving the clothes out here beside the door, on the table.", Cassandra called. Cassandra went back into her bedroom and took out the glow-in-the-dark stickers they bought. She noticed that her room was a little bit messy, with books and thesis papers strewn in all directions. "Oh, I didn't even clean my mess up.", Cassandra thought. She decided to do some cleaning before Rapunzel finished her bath. After a few minutes, Rapunzel came into Cassandra's room wearing her clothes. "Woah! You must have been so busy these past few weeks.", Rapunzel said as she took in the view of Cassandra's piles of books and papers. "Well, yeah. An exam is coming up and..." Cassandra replied. "Thank you, Cass. For setting aside time for me." Rapunzel smiled.

The  _ real _ date Cassandra was talking about was simply sticking on glow-in-the-dark star stickers into her bedroom's ceilings and walls. She remembered how Rapunzel was an avid fan of the stars and decided it would be a fun bonding activity to discuss these stars she loved together. "And this one here is the Orion constellation. He's a knight and I think this constellation suits you." Rapunzel explained as she formed the constellation using the stickers. Cassandra was impressed and asked, "Well, is there a princess constellation? I think you're somehow a princess.". "What? I mean, I guess there's Andromeda." Rapunzel replied, feeling somehow shy for being called a princess of all things. Cassandra gazed at Rapunzel again and it made her conscious. "What?", she chuckled, "Nothing.", Cassandra replied.

When they were finished, both of them stood to gape in awe at their creation. While Cassandra stayed distracted at the stickers, Rapunzel sneaked behind her and tackled her with a hug. "Raps?", Cassandra questioned. Rapunzel inhaled a whiff of Cassandra's scent and said, "I've been wanting to hug you for a while now. The ride made us awkward.". Cassandra spun around and hugged Rapunzel back. She exhaled a long sigh and apologized, "I'm sorry Raps. I wanted to take you to another trip to see the stars, just like on our first date, but I was too busy with...  _ Law _ .". "It's okay, Cass. I know how important becoming a lawyer is to you. I'll always be here to support you, no matter what." Rapunzel replied.

"Hey, why don't we see those stars now, yeah?" Cassandra suggested. Rapunzel nodded and discreetly took her bag with her to Cassandra's bed. Cassandra switched off the lights, and as she did, the stickers illuminated her room with bright blue hues. "It's so beautiful!", Rapunzel exclaimed. Cassandra walked her way towards the bed and lied next to Rapunzel. She was nervous as heck, but she didn't let it show. She wanted to be calm and collected in front of Rapunzel, even though she knew Rapunzel loved her shy side too. Rapunzel shifted her position and faced Cassandra. Cassandra did the same and nervously scooted near Rapunzel. "She's gorgeous,", Cassandra thought, "Especially up close.". After a long time of avoiding each other's gaze, they finally locked eyes and shared an intimate moment. Rapunzel reached up and caressed the side of Cassandra's exposed cheek. Cassandra leaned into it and let out a soft whimper. She felt so warm to Cassandra.

Relieving Rapunzel from all the built-up tension from the date, she finally kissed Cassandra on her lips. A soft and chaste kiss which she hoped would satiate her need for Cassandra's touch. She lingered for a while and slowly unlocked her lips from Cassandra and stared deeply into her eyes. "Cass, I love you so much. More than you could imagine.", Rapunzel confessed. Cassandra felt a lump in her throat that urged her to cry from the overwhelming emotions that washed over her. Rapunzel noticed this and rubbed her thumb over Cassandra's cheek. It somehow managed to get her gateway of tears to flood open. Cassandra let out a sniffle and confessed her mutual emotion, "I love you so much too!". She trailed her arms behind Rapunzel and pulled her into a tighter hug. "Promise me, you'll never leave me. You're my best friend, and the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.", Cassandra said. "Of course,", Rapunzel affirmed and closed whatever remaining space was between Cassandra and her, "I promise to never leave your side, Cass. And you know that when I make a promise, I never break it.". "Ever.", Cassandra finished, and they both laugh at their silliness.

"There's something I wanted to give you," Rapunzel said and let go of the hug that Cassandra was reluctant to break free from. She propped herself on her elbows and asked what Rapunzel was talking about. "The reason why I took so long to return a while ago, was because I took a bit of a detour.", Rapunzel shuffled through her bag and took out a box. "I felt bad that I was the only one receiving gifts, so I went out of my way to get you one.". Cassandra was anticipating what the gift was, and was surprisingly excited about what it could be. "Remember our matching necklaces? Well, I got us matching rings to match those. Neat, huh?" Rapunzel opened the box and revealed two rings, one with a sun carving, and another with a moon carving. Cassandra was left speechless and could only mutter a handful of blubbering messes until she was finally able to say, "Oh, Raps! The greatest gift you could ever give me is to just stay by my side. I genuinely appreciate this, thank you.". Rapunzel took out the rings and was about to slip on the moon-crested ring on Cassandra when she stopped her. Rapunzel looked confused and knitted her brows for the second time today. "No, I think I'll have the sun-crested ring and you'll have the moon-crested one." Cassandra smiled, "So we'll both know who we're in love with.". Rapunzel groaned at the out-of-character act Cassandra was showing her, but deep down she loved it. She complied and they both slipped on the rings together, marking their promises to always be with each other. Cassandra swooped in for a thank-you kiss and made sure Rapunzel received every ounce of gratitude Cassandra has for having her in her life.

Tired from the date, they dozed off together closely as their ringed fingers tangle together comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for Cassunzel fluff only. i might have made them a bit OOC, but idk.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
